Oh, what a beautiful life
by JoshuaTheBean
Summary: Everything is alright in Peters life until one masked stranger gets his attention and gets him into lot of trouble. Rated M for reason. Smut in later chapters.


Oh, what a beautiful life, I like the feeling when everything is okay. The peace on my head, I haven't felt that in ages. I would give anything for Uncle Ben to see this, I would give everything that he just could see me now, I know he would be proud. Just like aunt May is, even if she is scared of what is going on. I haven't lived with her for six months, she kind of kicked me out so she wouldn't have to stay all night up just to find me all beaten up at mornings trying to get the stairs up on my room; I believe it's better this way. I visit her almost every day, she has many friends to take care of her now and I bought her dog on last Christmas. She is so little even if she is almost full grown, her name is Lily. So Aunt May manages just fine without me there. After I left, I didn't have place to stay even if I said so to Aunt May so she wouldn't have to worry; so for three nights I didn't actually sleep, because streets were not for me and one uneventful day Tony found out of me living on streets and he dragged me on Stark Tower. Yes, I have had couple missions with Avengers before and Captain America and Hawkeye were really close to me, but I didn't expect Tony to take me to live with him. And even less I expected him to become my official parent….with Steve. I didn't know they were together before I moved in with them, but it didn't really surprise me either. They insisted that they had to be my parents so it would be easier and I immediately said yes. I was under age so I didn't really have any choices, and Steve already felt like father to me. I would pay anything if I had been able to take picture of Steve's reaction when it came official; I think he hugged me for three days. But with them my parents came the bad side, first they didn't allow me to go night patrolling so I wouldn't' be hurt, then they decided that I didn't have to go public school so Flash wouldn't kick the living shit out of me every day but I argued that I didn't want to chance my whole life, even if I lived with them now, and eventually they gave in. So that was okay now. Then I got problem with Clint and Natasha, they started to overprotect me. If Iron Man and Captain America as parents wasn't enough I had to get two master assassins as my babysitters. It was two months of hell at first but then I got enough of them and ran off for week, after that I yelled them to stop fussing over me and for love of god it worked. Third problem came with two demi gods, and fuck I was terrified when they showed up. One day after school when I got home there was suddenly big blond god of thunder hugging the hell out of me and other skinny and pale guy glaring at me like I was alien or something . Tony explained them to be my Uncles now, I really still don't get all this family shit but it is fun. And then this Loki, creepy as fuck but also he is amazing trickster, turned out to ne just fine. I always have fun with him and he hides me when I get too frustrated of my family. The last one but not least of my family is Bruce, there's no problem with him; he is my science buddy and I like to hide in lab with him for all day and get over excited about everything that is associated with science. So everything is just fine by now, life is weird and crazy with Avengers as my family but I feel like home. Flash has mostly left me alone, after Hawkeye threatened him, what a good big brother I have. I can go patrolling almost whenever I want and sometimes I go to missions with Avengers but I refused to come part of them, I like doing my work alone even if I sometimes would need an another pair of hands to help me. I've got almost one whole floor for only me from the Tower, and I got my own lab where I can concentrate on my studies and on fixing and making better my suit and web shooters. Once I asked Tony and Bruce for help but I didn't like it, they mostly didn't listen what I got to say and I had to kick them out of the lab, literally. Once I made huge mistake by letting Aunt May on my lab and she "cleaned" the room but mostly just messed everything up but she found couple useful things from here and there and I'm clad for that, ut no Aunt on my lab again. When she heard about the parent thing from me she refused to give me for some billionaire jackass who certainly didn't know how to take care of teenager but when she met with Tony and Steve, she was so happy about how responsible Steve sounded as he told how I felt like son to him already. She still doesn't like Tony but she and Steve are like best friend now. Every Sunday morning Steve drags me and Tony on Aunts house to eat and once a week he insists Aunt to come to eat at the Tower. So only thing I have to say, is that everything is okay for now. I can only wait for the problems, and I think there's one knocking on the door already. I haven't told Steve and Tony where I was couple nights of when I ran away for that one week. Before I left, I asked them to not look for me and they didn't (maybe)so when I got back I simply lied that I was on my friends (of course I didn't tell who), or it wasn't completely lie because I really stayed with one of my friends but I swear they would kill someone if they knew where I was before that. It was night after I left when I ran into masked stranger. He had red mask and suit; there were two katanas and other weapons with him. And holy god he got good abs, and now we pretend I never said that about guy my parents hate for the end of these worlds and back. This guy who called himself "Deadpool" told me how he had argued about thing or two with Iron Man, Captain America and whole rest of all superheroes and villains. So I got picture that everybody hates him, yeah he is annoying when he talks too much and he his little crazy, like really there isn't all okay on the head of his, but I don't see why to hate. He was nice, if I didn't count his perverted questions of how I got so tight ass. He even bought be tacos and after that we got on his place and watched couple movies and I slept on the couch, or more like stayed awake too afraid to sleep under same roof with stranger. In morning I got up before him and ran off without any note or anything. So after that I ran into Logan, who was still little mad about the fact that he wasn't accepted or asked in on Avengers. He wasn't exactly best friend with my dad's either but I could say they wouldn't be mad of me hanging out with him, we were old friends however. So I stayed with him for rest of the time and we finally got time to talk properly after too long time. I told him how I had stayed with Deadpool and he asked me to not see that man again and didn't explain why, he also asked me to stay little longer so we could have little road trip or something and I would have wanted, like really bad but I had to go home so Steve wouldn't get heart attack. I promised to Logan that I would call and come as often I could and that I would go to road trip with him after I got my studies to end. So in that trip I got my good friend back and very strange and creepy memory with that "Deadpool". Two days after I got home I heard Tony and the rest speaking about how Deadpool was in town again ad they should get rid of him as soon as possible, that night Tony came to talk to me and said that if I ever met that guy I should just run. He wouldn't explain more either, he just said he was dangerous man. I couldn't do anything else than wonder what had this Deadpool done to get everyone hate him so much, that thought crept on my head all the time now. I haven't seen that guy for many months and I wonder if my family kicked him out of the city. Other thing was that I haven't seen Logan in months either; he told he would leave the town for a while to get some time to himself. He had sent couple cards from his trip in Canada and I was again very glad that we were close; he was my support when I couldn't stand my family.

So there I was sitting on the roof of random building, waiting for sunrise, waiting for friend and waiting for something entirely else too. Peace on my head and smile on my lips. Everything was all right, but still I starved for something unknown. I heard familiar beeping from my pocket and I pulled out my phone. There was text message from Logan, saying that he would be back in week and he got surprise for me. I couldn't help but smile and answer that I couldn't wait for him to come back and one of those smiley things on the end. I should have noticed my spider sense tickling when there was suddenly somehow familiar voice behind me.

"What got you smiling so stupidly, Spidey?" Man asked and I shot up shooting web on the stranger. Deadpool? Why was he here? "Hey! Easy tiger, no reason to get violent here, baby boy" He laughed and broke free from my web.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed and backed off when he walked towards me. When he noticed my behavior he stopped and smiled at me through the mask.

"I kind of live in this building so I don't think it's really unusual for me to be here, but you… in other hand, it's unusual. Why are you here?" He said back and I blushed little when I remembered this building. How could I even forget!

"Umm…just sitting." I said in little panic of what the other might think of me sitting on roof of building where he lives!

"Admit you were stalking me, sorry it took me while to get back!" I laughed and I blushed again, but same time remembered everyone's warnings about this man and shot web on him again. He was tackled on the wall and cursed me and my web. "Spidey! What is this for? I didn't guess you were into these kind of things" I blushed under my mask and told him to shut up, I've got to think. He was sick pervert along the madness and annoyingness but still that couldn't be why he was hated.

"Why does everyone hate you?" I asked suddenly and I saw that he was little shocked about my question.

"Umm, what do you exactly mean by everyone?" He asked back and smirked little.

"Like _everyone, _all the heroes and what I've been told that even the bad guys and normal human beings and like _everyone_." I said as I got closer to him. Masked guy just sighed and glared at me.

"Yeah, like you haven't heard. _Wade's crazy, Wade's evil he just kills everybody and he's perverted asshole and he is completely insane, he even talks to himself! _ I don't talk to myself, right box? I don't!" Does this guy murder other people? Did he just tell me his name? Crazy and perverted, oh yes and who did he talk to just moment ago? I am certainly not a box.

"You just talked to yourself…" I said and he stared at me like crazy.

"No I didn't! You people never understand!" He yelled and broke free from the web once again.

"What did you mean by the _kills everybody_? Do you kill people?" I didn't even want to hear the answer but he agreed explaining that man has to do their job to live. "So I should just kill you now" I said little sad about the fact that I should.

"Yes you should but you won't, right?" He didn't even lay his hand to the gun for defense. "Why didn't I raise them? Right? I don't want to kill you, you…are interesting" I blushed at what he said and told him to shut up again. I saw his smirk as he got closer and I felt chills go down my spine. Why was this man so…strangely interesting too, I want to know every secret this Wade guy holds and plus, I want to touch his abs. Oh god I want these thoughts to stop! STOP!

"I shouldn't really be here" I said trying to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close…so sinfully close to that… body. I blushed like teenage girl as he leaned to whisper to my ear.

"I have been thinking you Spidey" He said those simply words and I thought I couldn't blush more. Why was I here again? Pressed into his body? I should be home, safe with Dad and Pops and I should've never even met this guy.

"You pervert!" I hissed trying to sound angry but it came out more like pity whimper and that got him smirking even more.

"Don't be so harsh Spidey; i know you have these thoughts too? Am I right?" He leaned more for me leading his hands down on my back.

"No! Of course not!" I almost yelled and whimpered again when I felt strong hand almost on my butt. Shit I have to get out of here!

"You know you can lie, but your body is telling me the truth" He whispered huskily and squeezed by ass. I had to put my hand on my mouth so there wouldn't be moan. Was he going to rape me here? I hoped that Logan was here.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled and he got off me. That was surprisingly easy.

"Yeah, I don't want to push you into anything, but we will meet again. Bye Spidey!" He said as he almost ran off the door and silence fell on the roof. What just happened? There was this strange man, who everybody told me to stay away from, touching my ass and getting me flustered? What the hell? I have familiar bulge in my pants, but I have to admit that even all that not allowed touching the end was kind of sweet from him. He didn't want to push me into anything I didn't want. But oh yes I would want him to push me and hard but- STOP! NOW! Shit, I didn't just think that. Certainly not! It would be better for me to head home now, and not see anybody for a month, or a year or never. Yes, that would be good idea. I quickly flung myself off the roof towards the Tower. I decided to forget what happened on that roof.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed, please review, let me know about the mistakes and tell about you own ideas how to continue this story. **


End file.
